


LoveBirds in Budapest

by Bhishak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Jas hearing aids just like the comics, Clint has to relive what it feels like to lose his hearing during battle, Fluff, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, adorable lovebirds, happy drunk Sam, sam finds out Clint is deaf, this is their Budapest story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Clint was born Deaf, and Natasha is the only one who knows that. He lived a long time only using sign language and reading lips, but that all changed when he got hearing aids at the age of 20. 
Now he has to remember how to use sign language along side Sam as they fight to survive a mission gone wrong. Hopefully he can remember how to fight without his hearing before one of them gets killed.





	LoveBirds in Budapest

Clint stepped out of the airport into the sunny 80 degree weather of Budapest. He squinted and lifted a hand up to block out the sun. "Thank god, I thought it would be a hundred degrees. I might have actually melted." He exhaled. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Looking to Sam, he huffed. "So, what? Food first? Hotel first?"

"Food, always food first my friend." Smiling Sam patted Clint on the shoulder, they both jumped into the jeep Shield had thankfully provided. Sam got in the driver's seat, he turned on the radio. He grinned when the song Lollipop came out the speakers, turning it up he shouted,"That's my Jam!"

Clint kicked his feet up on the dash and put his shades on as he tossed his duffel in the back seat. He sighed,"This is the life." He joked, only half kidding.

After driving around for two and a half hour's Sam finally had it,"Where is the food at!?" With a huff he pulled over to the side of the road, taking out a map he muttered,"Why didn't they take us to civilization, instead of the middle of the fucking mountains...."

Clint snorted. "Are you kidding." He stood up in his seat and looked around. He pointed down the mountain. "Hey, there's a town down there."

Folding the map in irritation Sam sighed then took off towards the town. Fifteen minutes later they made it to town. The smell of smoking meats filled The air around them. Taking a deep breath he hummed,"Smells like heaven here...."

"I'm probably going to eat an entire pig." Clint said, almost drooling. He was fucking starving. "FUCK my stomach is going to eat my spine!"

Sam looked over at Clint with a confused expression,"How in the fu-....I'm not gonna ask." Taking a moment to look around he finally found a restaurant to eat at. It was called Pig on a Stick, shrugging his shoulders Sam climbed out of the jeep. " How's this sound?" He asked as he stood on the sidewalk next to the jeep.

"I like food....,"Clint basically moaned. He licked his lips and ran inside the restaurant. "Sam this counts as a date!!,"He yelled over his shoulder.

Snickering Sam followed suit."Excuse me, our first date will not be at the 'Pig on a Stick', it'll be at a more romantic restaurant......McDonalds for instance." 

Clint snorted. "Perfect." He slid his hands into the pockets on his vest and yawned.

A waitress grabbed two menus when she saw them walking in. With a fake as fake could be smiled she proceeded to take them to a two seater table. She told them her name was Priscilla, and whenever they were ready she will take their order. With a small,"Thank you," from Sam, the waitress went off into the kitchen. 

"Wow she hates us already." Clint snorted, plopping down in a seat and picking up a menu. He pushed up his shades and hummed, looking over the food.

Snorting himself Sam gave it no further though. 

Everything was literally pork related, good thing neither of them were vegans. As Sam's eyes scanned the menu he came across the house special,"The jerked pork sounds amazing, maybe with a raspberry wine......"he mutters thoughtlessly.

Clint decided in that moment that he was going to get three different menu items. The food here looked so good, and the restaurant was filled with an amazing smell of smoked BBQ. 

"I can't decide on what to get food wise.....but I definitely want raspberry wine." Sam said as he sat his menu on the table.

"Raspberry?" Clint asked, intrigued. "Fancy." He figured he'd just get tea and maybe a beer.

"Raspberry wine is the best, I am getting a bottle of it before we leave. I think I know what I want, how about you?" Sam asked as he folded his menu.

"I'm getting that and that with a side of bacon." Clint said, leaning over the table to point at the menu items on Sam's menu. He yawned and leaned back in his seat,"Maybe a beer."

Sam looked up in shock,"All that.....and bacon? You are going to sleep like a rock when we get to our hotel." 

Smirking Sam waved the waitress over as politely as he could. She drug her feet the entire way over, pulling out a note pad and a pen she asked with a sigh,"What can I get for you?"

"I think I will have a bottle of raspberry wine, followed by the jerked pork on sourdough bread. Along with a side of fried pickles please." He then handed her the menu while she looked over to Clint,"And you sir?"

"I'll have the apple pork chops, the burnt ends, and a side of bacon. I'd like an iced tea, unsweet, and a Redd's Apple ale." Clint beamed.

The waitress took Clint's menu then said,"Alright, I'll have the food out to you in a moment. I'll go get your drinks." 

With that she left and returned a few moments later. She handed Clint a pint of Redd's Apple ale, and sat the bottle of raspberry wine next to Sam's wine glass. After they thanked her she let them be while she took their order to the kitchen, she could be heard as she called it out. 

Raising his eyebrows Sam opened the bottle of wine with a 'POP!'. He poured himself a glass, before he took a swig he took a small sniff. He moaned at the sweet scent it gave off, he moaned again in joy as he took a sip. " God this is good..." He muttered before downing the rest of the glass.

Clint arched his eyebrows. "So this begs the question of who will be driving." He joked, taking a big swig of his ale.

"I don't get drunk on missions, however we haven't started yet so...."Sam shrugged his shoulders as he poured another glass.

Clint smirked and raised his glass. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." He winked.

They talked and laughed as they waited, by the time the food came out of the kitchen Sam had finished half the bottle of wine. He giggled as watched the waitress walk towards them. She looked at him with a judgmental scoff,"Here you guys go, enjoy." After she left Sam whispered,"Damn she got an attitude with us."

Clint smiled. "Yeah. It's refreshing." He hummed, sipping his iced tea then his ale again.

The sourdough bread made a pleasant crunching sound as Sam took a bite of his sandwich. The jerked pork tasted perfect, almost as if the gods themselves had made it. It was either that or the wine was getting to him which would be a first. He took a moment to look at the alcohol content on the bottle and nearly choked. 

He went into a coughing fit so of course he drank more of the wine. After clearing his throat he said with a strained voice,"Now I know why she scoffed at me, this bottle of wine has a 20% alcohol content."

Clint snorted and coughed, laughing and pounding his chest. "Christ, looks like I'm driving."

Nodding his head Sam sang,"Damn Straight!" He poured another glass, this time he sipped it as he ate his food.

Clint dug into his assortment of meat, completely ravenous. The fourteen hour flight to get to Budapest sucked, the airline food sucked even worse. So it had been roughly fifteen hours since he'd eaten last.

"Slow down before you choke, I will not do the Heimlich drunk. And I definitely will not give you the kiss of life." Sam muttered as he finished his sandwich.

Clint smirked. "Aw, come on. You know you want me." He gestured to himself. "I'm the complete package. At least, Nat and Bruce think so."

Sam downed the rest of the wine bottle before raising an eyebrow, he smirked,"You say that like I have competition for your heart."

Clint grinned. "I have people begging for my affections no matter where I go, Wilson. You will always have competition."

Snickering Sam waved the waitress over so they could get their check and leave. The waitress gave them the check and left with out a word. When Sam tried to stand the wine went straight to his head making him wobble on his feet.

Clint was instantly by his side. He paused and watched the bitchy waitress walk away. He pulled out a five dollar bill and left it on the table as a tip. Clint slung Sam's arm around his shoulder and held him up by the waist. "Alright, big guy."

"Wine tasted so good I forgot I wanted to take the bot-*hic* bottle home...." The room spun a little making Sam chuckle,"should of stopped drinking it when I read the alcohol content."

"Yeah, I agree." He scoffed. Clint basically carried Sam to the Jeep. "Hotel now. We'll start working the mission tomorrow." He hummed, getting Sam into the passenger's seat with a smile.

Nodding his head Sam hummed,"Bad guys be *hic* ware, the mighty falcon and *hic* his Hawk are flying by!"

"More like crawling slowly near by." Clint snorted, jumping into the Jeep and driving off in search of a hotel. He pulled his hoodie off, tank top fluttering in the wind.

As the search for a hotel stretched out longer then they both intended Sam began to nod off. He almost fell asleep but a bump in the road fixed that real quick. He shouted,"Shit!" As he bounced up and slammed his back against the seat.

Clint chuckled,"Dork." He continued to look around as he hummed, he then spotted a shabby hotel down the road. Turning into the parking lot he said with a frown,"Well, let's hope it's not too bad." 

Stepping out of the vehicle Sam nodded in agreement. Grabbing the side of the door he steadied himself as a wave of dizziness struck him making him nauseous. He closed his eyes then took a deep breath before slowly opened them. After he got his stomach into order he grabbed his duffle bag.

Clint tied his jacket around his waist and tossed his duffle over his shoulder. He walked up to the building and pushed the door open. It was actually nicer than expected. Not great, but decent.

Not seeing a need to follow Sam stood by the jeep waiting for Clint to get their room key. Looking around the outside of the hotel looked a little shady, the doors to each room looked as if they were being held up by string rather than bolts.

Clint grabbed a room key and exited the building. "That's us on the end." He said, pointing to the second level of the motel. He walked up the stairs to get there with a pep in his step as he whistled.

Sam stumbled on a few steps but grabbed the wall to steady himself. He carefully walked up the rest of the way and was able to keep up pretty good with Clint's pace without tripping over himself. When they opened the door Sam immediately notice that there was a problem,"One bed?"he asked.

Clint blinked. "Apparently. You can take the bed." He hummed. "You're practically dead." He walked into the room and put his duffel down. Clint sat on the dirty floor and leaned back, resting his head on his bag.

"None of that, floors to dirty,"Sam said as he kicked Clint gently in the ribs,"I want to shower, you can take the bed too...." With a hum Sam wobbled over to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Clint shrugged and got up. He stripped down into nothing but his tank top and boxers, he rolled onto the bed and took his hearing aids out, after placing them in a case he sat them on the nightstand.

After a few minutes Sam stepped out of the bathroom, the steam from the water followed him out as he walked into the room with a towel around his waist. The shower helped sober him up a little. God he was going to pay for drinking so much in the morning. He looked up and saw Clint was already sleeping peacefully, the sight made his chest burst with a warm feeling. He then opened his duffle bag to take out his pajamas, a white tank top and a pair of red, white, and blue sweatpants. After slipping them on he crawled into the bed alongside Clint. He turned over so they were facing different directions, within a few moment Sam fell asleep with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea brought up in a conversation with and written alongside royalprinceofbeehind on tumblr!


End file.
